


Даже война не разлучит их

by Slowsbi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Army, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Missing Scene, Out of Character, Romance, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slowsbi/pseuds/Slowsbi
Summary: Пик никогда не питала иллюзий насчет их будущего.
Relationships: Pieck/Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Kudos: 8





	Даже война не разлучит их

**Author's Note:**

> "Описание" немного мрачноватое, но, поверьте, это снова флафф, пускай и слегка напряжённый.

Громкий стук в дверь раздаётся тогда, когда время уже перевалило за полночь.

Пик напряжённо затихает, отставляя в сторону кружку с остывшим кофе. Она не ждёт гостей в такой час, а потому раздумывает, не притвориться ли ей, что она уже спит. Но свет, включённый в квартире, выдаёт её с потрохами.

На глаза попадается немытый нож. Он весь в масле и хлебных крошках, но это не имеет значения, главное, что он острый. Пик бесшумно встаёт со стула, хватает нож и поспешно прячет его под тугую резинку юбки. 

Вряд ли кто-то приходит с благими намерениями в столь поздний час.

В дверь снова настойчиво стучат. 

— Иду, — отзывается она достаточно громко для того, чтобы её услышали. 

Она думает о том, чем могла навлечь на себя немилость Марли или заставить усомниться в своей верности, но не может припомнить ничего конкретного.

Пик тихо прикасается к ключу в замочной скважине и молча замирает, пытаясь уловить любой малейший звук с той стороны. А затем делает глубокий вдох и отпирает дверь.

— Ты не торопилась, дорогая, — улыбается ей Елена, прижимая к себе дрожащего Гаспара. Она держит у его головы пистолет. — Разрешишь войти? Или можем обсудить все насущные дела на глазах у твоих любопытных соседей? 

Ей требуется несколько долгих секунд, чтобы совладать с охватившей её паникой. Она посылает Гаспару многозначительный взгляд, а затем пропускает их с Еленой в свою квартиру. И тут же запирает за ними дверь.

— Простите! — восклицает парень, заливаясь слезами. — Простите, пожалуйста, простите…

Она обессиленно выдыхает. 

— Успокойся, — говорит ему Пик, выставляя руку вперёд. Тот лишь начинает плакать сильнее.

Она его понимает.

Ей самой хочется выть от досады.

— Тебе лучше послушаться, мальчик. Мы же не хотим, чтобы твои мозги оказались на полу раньше времени?

Гаспар всхлипывает ещё пару раз, а затем прикусывает губу, стараясь больше не издавать никаких звуков. Пик смотрит на него с нежностью. Ей хочется пообещать ему, что всё будет хорошо, но она уже видит, как тихий гнев Елены начинает распаляться с поразительной скоростью.

— Знаешь, я считала тебя достаточно умной, — говорит Елена, покрепче прижимая к себе парня. — Но серьёзно, вот это? Ему что, шестнадцать лет? О чём ты вообще думала, засылая ко мне это недоразумение? 

Пик никогда не питала иллюзий насчет их будущего. С самого начала они обе прекрасно знали друг о друге. Елена знала, что Пик следит за ней. Пик знала, что Елена является сторонницей Зика и его незаконных планов. Под вопросом было лишь то, кому из них не повезёт подставиться первой. 

— Отпусти его, — произносит Пик, делая к ним острожный шаг. — Отпусти его, и мы спокойно поговорим.

Елена скалит зубы. 

— Нет, дорогая, я просто вышибу ему мозги и оставлю тебя разбираться с последствиями. Советую уже начать думать, как ты будешь объяснять Марли труп рядового в своей квартире. 

Гаспар вновь хнычет и крепко зажмуривается, когда Елена с силой вдавливает дуло пистолета ему в висок.

Пик окидывает напряжённую фигуру Елены холодным взглядом. Она в ярости. Разумеется, она в ярости. Но, тем не менее, если бы она действительно собиралась убить Гаспара в её доме, к этому момент он был бы мёртв. Пик уже доводилось видеть, как Елена разделывается с теми, кто мешается у неё под ногами. 

Это всегда происходит внезапно, молниеносно. Безжалостно. 

Поэтому Пик делает ещё два лёгких шага вперёд. Лезвие ножа неприятно царапает по бедру при малейшем движении. Она раздумывает над тем, чтобы использовать его.

Но ей не хочется вредить Елене. 

По крайней мере, сильно. 

«Как хорошо, что она высокая», — думает Пик, сбивая девушку с ног точным ударом по коленке. Не теряя времени, она прижимает её к полу, седлает бёдра и цепляется мёртвой хваткой в чужие запястья, фиксируя их у неё над головой. Елена загнанно рычит, пытается сбросить женщину с себя и высвободить руки, но у неё не получается. Пик на это ухмыляется, хотя дышит загнанно. Ей приходится прикладывать не мало усилий, чтобы удержать брыкающуюся Елену на месте. 

Они настолько увлечены этой борьбой, что забывают про Гаспара.

Впрочем, он быстро напоминает о себе, выхватывая у Елены пистолет. И хотя всё его тело колотит от переизбытка эмоций и прожитого им страха, целится своей обидчице в голову он вполне уверенно. 

Елена мгновенно застывает, оставляя все свои попытки вырваться. 

— Гаспар, — произносит Пик, — положи пистолет на пол, а затем уходи.

— Но…

— Положи пистолет и уходи!

Он неловко переминается с ноги на ногу, а затем крепче сжимает в руках пистолет. И Пик в эту самую секунду отчётливо понимает, что это конец. 

— Нет, — говорит Гаспар. 

Она успевает навалиться на зажмурившуюся Елену в тот самый момент, когда ночную тишину пронзает выстрел. 

Весь мир вокруг будто оглушило.

Короткое мгновение ничего не происходит. А после возникает боль в груди. Такая невыносимая, что у Пик темнеет в глазах.

В голове возникает забавная мысль о том, что она умирает.

Но приходят звуки. Звонкий стук пистолета об пол, плач Гаспара и тихая ругань Елены, которая небрежно спихивает с себя её недвижимое тело. Пик хочет усмехнуться, однако не может. Она уверена, что запачкала идеально белую форму Елены своей кровью.

— Я убил её? Я же не убил её? Я не хотел её убивать, я не…

— Заткнись и проваливай.

— Я не могу, не могу! Меня теперь казнят? 

— Поверь, ни суд, ни казнь тебе не грозят, — в голосе Елены слышится сталь. — Они даже не узнают, что это сделал ты. 

— Правда?

— Даю тебе слово. А теперь убирайся отсюда. Только тихо и быстро. 

Слышится шорох одежды, спешные удаляющиеся шаги, едва уловимый скрип входной двери и снова какая-то возня рядом. Пик с трудом поворачивает голову на звук. Перед глазами всё плывёт, но темнота постепенно рассеивается. Ей немного мешают собственные волосы, которые лезут в глаза, однако она различает движущийся силуэт Елены. 

— Ты жестокая, — хрипит Пик, с каждой секундой ощущая себя лучше.

— Разве это для тебя открытие?

— Он вообще переживёт эту ночь?

— Ночь – да, а вот утром он уже не проснётся. 

Пик не отвечает. Она молча наблюдает за тем, как Елена грубыми движениями расстёгивает пуговицы рубашки, которая успела пропитаться кровью. 

— Что будем делать? 

— Я думаю устроить нам жаркое свидание. Мы встретились, перебрали с выпивкой, кому-то из нас в голову пришла великолепная идея пострелять в самодельную мишень. Мы немного постреляли, а потом попытались заняться любовью.

— Попытались? — ухмыляется Пик, очень осторожно приподнимаясь над полом на руках и занимая сидячее положение. Она бросает недовольный взгляд на лужу крови, растёкшуюся по деревянному полу. 

— Думаю, к этому моменту нас уже прервёт полиция.

Елена сбрасывает свою испорченную рубашку на пол, прикрывая ею весь учинённый Пик беспорядок. 

— Твоя майка тоже запачкана.

— Предлагаешь мне ходить перед тобой с голой грудью? — усмехается Елена, принимаясь стаскивать с себя армейские сапоги. — Мы ещё не на той стадии свидания.

— Как скажешь, — говорит Пик, тоже начиная раздеваться. — На кухне четыре бутылки вина и несколько бокалов, а в спальне бумага и карандаши. Принесёшь их?

— Ты будешь рисовать мишень и пить вино?

— А ты хотела, чтобы я взялась за мытьё полов? 

— Почему нет? — язвит Елена, удаляясь в сторону спальни.

Возвращается она уже к тому моменту, когда Пик достаёт из-под резинки юбки нож и откладывает его в сторону. Елена садится рядом с ней на корточки, протягивает бумагу с карандашами.

— Всё станет проще, если ты перестанешь следить за мной.

— Всё станет проще, если ты перестанешь поддерживать Йегеров. Но мы обе уже не маленькие наивные девочки, верно? 

Пик кладёт один лист бумаги на пол подальше от кровавой лужи и небрежно рисует мишень.

— Собираешься сдать меня?

— Нет, — пожимает плечами Пик. — Просто когда знаешь, откуда ждать беды, защититься легче.

Елена грустно улыбается.

— Ни ты, ни твоя семья не пострадает от нас. 

— Если ты не заметила, я уже пострадала.

— Исключительно по своей же глупости.

— Иди ты, — смеётся Пик и пихает корявый рисунок мишени Елене в лицо. — Давай шевелиться быстрее.

— Так не терпится увидеть меня без майки? — спрашивает та, забирая листок. 

— Конечно. 

Пик подмигивает ей, а затем осторожно поднимается на ноги. У них действительно много работы и не так много времени.

Но они справятся.

Разумеется, справятся.


End file.
